Nowadays automatic cam- or computer-controlled embroidery machines mass produce virtually all embroidered goods. Such machines typically have several heads that work synchronously to similtaneously form the same stitches in respective pieces of goods. These goods are held in respective embroidery hoops constituted as holders that fit a guide on or are otherwise attched to the machine plate underneath the respective sewing heads.
For most types of textile goods it is necessary to provide a normally unwoven backing web on the back side of the goods. This backing web holds up the support textile which often is a light fabric or a mesh. It can be a cheap felt or even paper.
The hoop normally comprises a fixed-diameter inner ring and a variable-diameter outer ring which is provided with a screw tightener or spring. The textile piece to be embroidered with the backing web underlying it are laid on top of the inner ring and the outer ring is fitted over it and tightened to hold the piece and web snugly. The hoop is then fitted to the machine which may be provided with a seat into which the hoop can fit snugly underneath the respective head.
The problem with such arrangements is that the web and/or the textile piece to be embroidered are pinched and cut between the inner and outer rings. There is inevitably some bunching and pinching of the piece and web which lead to such tight compression at the bunched locations that the fibers are severed. This is particularly the problem when the piece being embroidered is relatively thick.
Another problem with these known arrangements is that it is difficult to get both the web and textile piece smooth. They are compressed together so tugging on one projecting edge to tighen the respective web or piece will normally entrain the other and make it too tight.